


in the wild lands

by loserrobin



Series: Wildling Chronicles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon verse, Canon-Typical Violence, Crow!Jaime, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing, Wildling!Brienne, fight scene (short and non-graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Crow / Brother on the Wall!Jaime & Wildling!Brienne.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : Fight scene (short and non-graphic), implicated death of character, a swear word.Word Count : 500.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Wildling Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577098
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	in the wild lands

**Author's Note:**

> Brienne a wildling? Jaime a crow? What an interesting concept...

Jaime hates the Wall.

It is cold and it is crowded by snakes and thieves, liars and murderers. He stays silent on his reasons for joining, he hasn’t come here to make friends, eats and guards then sleeps to repeat the next day and every day after. He does his best to ignore the murmurs, of the judging glares that watch him trudging through the snow or during training drills.

“Nevah seen a lion up North b’fore,” the sneers follow after him.

The words mean nothing compared to cold, long claws rubbing his skin raw, ripping down to invade his bones. The winds leaves him aching, thrashed and exhausted.

And then he is sent beyond the Wall, clutching his furs closer, trying to shield himself from the unrelenting snowfall. He blinks, white flurries obscuring his view, calling back to his black brothers,” I can’t see anything in this storm.”

“Colder than an old bitch’s teats,” complains one of them, Emlick or Emprick, whatever his name was, Jaime didn’t care to remember. He licks his teeth, visage a blur of black and white. “No one’s gonna be alive this far out - if the wildlings didn’t get ‘em, the cold sure did.”

Jaime is inclined to agree, but their commanding First Ranger, Jack, signals for them to press forward, skirting around ice and tree. Threats lie in every corner, freefolk common among this area as spearwives are known for ambushing from treetops. Jaime hasn’t encountered any before, has listened to the tales during meals from fellow black brothers.

“Ugly creatures,” one had explained to a new recruit inbetween bites of stale bread. “Some o’ them are giants, tall as the trees! Gangly and nothin’ but skin and bones.”

Jaime doesn’t hope to cross paths with any on their journey. His hope is short-lived.

“Wait,” Jack breathes out with a frosty puff. At first it is silent - then a yell echoes loud and clear. “Wildlings! Stand your ground!”

He has seen combat before, unsheathing his sword is instinct, lifting his arm up just in time to block the swing of a dagger. Several figures charge in, Jaime facing off with a spindly fellow, crossing metal with a screeching _clang clang_! He is winning, until another body slams into him from the side, planting him down into the freezing, snow-covered ground. He doesn’t have time to push them off, a spear already at his throat. His would-be killer stands above him, taller than he, surely, and when a strong gust pulls back their hood, he can see straw-blonde hair, freckles dotted in indiscernible patterns everywhere, and _**eyes**_ , the most beautiful feature to this strange creature, a bright blue sapphire that left him gaping in shock.

“You die here, crow,” a low declaration as the sharpened point pressed harder, starting to draw blood.

“You’re a woman,” he realized in horror, bested and helpless.

“I am Brienne,” she said, and Jaime’s heart lurches at her curious examination of him. “But dead men need not know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you see, check out my other works and profile! You can follow me on other sites such as twitter and tumblr under the same @.


End file.
